


Not About That

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Wingman Sugawara Koushi, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru





	Not About That

Kiyoko Shimizu was an Alpha. Yes, yes, one of the rare female Alpha's. It was quite annoying actually, little to no perks to having this gender as a secondary because literally everyone wanted to be with you. No, this was not her being vain. It was a fact. She could hold life, but also sire it if she so choose. This fact made it so that she could be with anybody and reproduce, something people amusingly find endearing as they began to make bets of: "Who will get to have children with her." 

She ignored it. Well... tried to. It was hard to do that when she found love notes in her locker and got asked to talk behind the school building. Everyone who asked one that she had final choice on who she would be with, but this didn't stop them from trying even harder when the boys were thrown away, or coming around a second or third time when she said she was too busy in that moment to talk. 

So to others, it really seemed that the Alpha had it all. Omega's sometimes would get jealous when their Alpha's would stop and stare when Kiyoko made her way down the hall. Beta's had been heard talking about how it was so unfair that she was both gorgeous and the 'superior' gender.

Genders annoyed her. Why a person should be put into a category based on something they couldn't choose our change, she didn't know and found the whole thing tedious. She'd taken Alpha classes like every other person who shared the secondary was required to and she found it idiotic. 

She'd heard sine horrible things in those classes. Crude comments about other students and occasionally faculty. It was sick, the way that some of them actually did think they were entitled, just because if what some old fashioned parents or text books had said. 

Thankfully though, she had Daichi and Asahi in class with her and they just ignored everyone else, actually having accurate knowledge from having omega's if their own. Not like they would learn anything from this class anyway.


End file.
